


Blood Queen

by MedusaSterling



Series: The Price We Pay [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fate, Fate is a cruel bitch, Immortality, Made-up Background Story, Past Lives, Rebirth, Regret, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaSterling/pseuds/MedusaSterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been so many people. Lucretia. Luciana. Lucille. Lucinda. And now Lucy. And that were only the names under which she met him. There were multiple others that slipped through her fingers throughout the years like water. But these remained. Banned in a plate of centuries old slate. Would it never end?</p>
<p>Made up background story for Lucy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Memories

Lucy stood there, leaned against the frame and watched the sun rise. How often had she done that? Done it here, with  _him_? Uncountable times. As uncountable as the times she had done it in Masyaf, some american forest and of course that stupid ship he was far too sentimal of. The dawn had always managed to calm her troubled spirit, to put her restless mind at ease.

The sound of steps made her turn around. "Here you hide." Desmond said with a smile. "I'm not hiding" Lucy scoffed. "If I was you wouldn't find me." Desmond's smile vanished. "Right I forgot. You're a fully trained assassin, someone your parents are proud of. Not a runaway like me." Sadness laced the female assassin's voice as she looked out the window again. "They're not." She whispered, so softly that it would be a wonder if Desmond had heard her. The blonde's thoughts wandered to her parents. No, they wouldn't be proud of her, of who she had become. Her mother would cry could she see her daughter like that. And her father? Well, to him she had already been a disappointment when he had still been alive and Lucy found it hard to believe that it had changed after his death. No, they wouldn't be proud of her.

Desmond said nothing more about it but turned to leave. "I should get some sleep and maybe see if I can find something to eat before getting back into the animus I guess." A faint smile graced Lucy's lips. "Yeah, you should do that."

* * *

That night noone was in the secret crypt with the animus. Desmond was in one of the undestroyed rooms of the fortress sleeping and Rebecca and Shaun were in Florence as she haf given them a  _day off_ so to speak. They had earned it. The two of them, as annoying as they may be, were among the few people she trusted enough to take with her. Of course she could have asked anyone in the upper ranks of the brotherhood and they would have come gladly but with the constant threat of the templars they were needed to much to come with her to Monteriggioni. Lucy sighed as she chanhed the settings so the animus would connect with her memories. Usually the assassin avoided dwelling on her memories of  _those_ times but she wanted to remember them from time to time because through the pain she knew she was still alive. As she lied down and got ready her mind drifted of to where she was headed. And then she was  _there._


	2. First Chapter

The first thing she noticed was the scent. The oh so well known scent of dry heat, of dust and dirt. It wasn't that prominent here as she would smell it later in the poor districts mingled with the scent of death and disease but it was there. After the scent everything else came. The sounds of knights practicing, the dry taste of dust in the air, the feel of her dress on her skin andbthe sight of the fortress. "Lu, come back here." Her mother laughed benevolent, gesturing for her to approach her. With a smile Lucy launched herself at her mother's arms. "I love you Mama" she whispered. "I know my darling, I know." Her mother answered. When a knight approached, the dark haired woman released her. "Mylady, the master of Masyaf is here. He wishes to speak to you concerning the princess." Her mother's face went blank. "Of course he does. Lucretia, why don't you go play with your brother?" She told her daughter absentminded. Lucretia looked at her mother in surprise. She only used her full first name when it was important. Sensing her mother's distress she nodded and ran in to her brother. Casim was only 10 months younger than her and technically only her half brother but the two of them were really close. Neither of the children had an idea what someone from a place so far away as Masyal could want from their mother but none of them had a good feeling. "Cas" Lucy whispered to her brother. "Promise me we wilk always be there for one another. That even if there's noone I can rely on I'll still have you." Casim embraced her. "Of course Lu. I'm your brother, I'll always be there for you."

Later that day, her father would take Lucy away from her home and family in the fortress of Acre and bring her to Masyaf to learn the ways of the brotherhood of assassins. Her brother she wouldn't see again until much later. But never would they forget what he promised her. Hidden deep inside her slept her heritage for all this time. Never awakened, never explained. Instead Lucretia of Aragon, now by her other name, Amidala ad-Din Sinan, learned to kill and to hurt, to stalk her prey like a predatory animal, to use the shadows to her advantage. And she excelled, even though the methods of her father were hard. 

Setting and time changed around her. She was in Masyaf and she was just ten years old and had failed her task. She did not manage to sneak into the amory and bring her father the armorers favorite weapon. As punishment her father made her put her left hand on his table and cut of her ring finger. "Learn our ways, my daughter. They might one day be the only thing keeping you alive." Rashid ad-Din Sinan told the little girl over her scream of pain.

* * *

Still screaming Lucy shot up from the Animus. With heavy breath she disconected herself from the machine and set the computer back to the settings for Desmond. No need to alert Rebecca and Shaun - let alone Desmond - that she used the Animus in the first place. Slowly she made her way out of the secret crypt and up to the castle-like villa that, for a short time, she had once called home. The last memory she had relived was still one of her hardest. Involuntarily she touched the stump of her left ring finger. So identical to the one on her right hand in appearance, yet so different in the ways of receiving. The one given willingly in a ritual of initiation to the brotherhood she had devoted her life to for so so many years, the other taken by her own father as punishment for failing at a task far to difficult for a girl of ten years. What had Altaïr once said when she was contemplating her fate again? "It matters not, whether we suffer a wound from friend or foe, one should think, the wound still is the same, yet to our heart the wounds we suffer from those we hold dear are far worse than those we receive on the battle field. Yet they both strengthen us, in different ways. What your father did to you, was harsh and of dubious morality, considering your age at that time, but did it not form you to be a master of the hidden blade, not skilled with just one but two? It formed you into who you are now as everything we experience shapes us." Over the time her lover had grown from an arrogant pain in the ass to a wise man with a prosperous future ahead. Lucy had seen the same change in Ezio as well. Her fingers went up to play with streaks of her blonde hair. It was dyed and soon it should regrow into its natural raven color. When Lucy noticed, where her feet had unconciously carried her, she stopped dead in her tracks. She should have expected no less. The room was surprisingly undestroyed. Tired as she was, she just shed her clothes, not caring that she would have to pick them up in the morning, and slid under the silken covers. Of course, the texture of the covers had changed since the last time she had lied in this bed but somehow, it had lost nothing of it's comfort. Lucy was glad that she was to tired to think of the fact that it was the first time since Ezio's death that she slept in this - in their - bed, drifting off into the land of dreams.


	3. Second Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, in my mind Lucy or more accurately Lucretia looks pretty much (read: exactly) like Kahlan Amnell from the Legend of the Seeker series (in conclusion in my mind Lucy is portrayed by Bridget Regan) because of the similarities between them, both in appearance as well as attitude... I laughed so much when I watched the first episode some days ago and had to adnit that yes, my version of Lucy is pretty much like Kahlan. Apart from the Confessor thing that is. Also I picture Lucy's assassin attire (and her general style of clothes) a lot like Kahlan's white Confessor-dress (and her style in general)...

It was the first light of morning that woke Lucy and at first, she was confused as to where she was. Then she remembered coming to the room she had shared with Ezio all those years ago late the previous night. Once she had forced herself to get out of the comfortabled bed she noticed that the clothes she had so carelessly shed in the evening were now to dirty to wear. With an uncertain feeling and little hope, the assassin opened the chest at the bed's foot and to her surprise there really were still simple training garments and assassin robes in the ancient chest that were still wearable. Dressed in a plain shirt that on account of its size must have belonged to Ezio, and slim fitting kneelengthed pants made from smooth leather, with one of her old robes thrown over it, her feet clad in a pair of old leather boots, she made her way down to the training grounds. Just like in the secret tunnel to the crypt, here too the mechanisms still worked so Lucy shed boots and robe, setting them asside carefully, and did what over the centuries became her routine and second nature. She fought. Going through the wellknown stances and dancing through the ages old moves her mind drifted off. Altaïr and she had used to spar often while it had always been more fun to watch Ezio train on this very grounds then fighting with him.

"Wow! You're good. I mean, I knew you were good, I saw you fight against those Abstergo guys but this... Ezio had far more problems with it." Desmond's voice had her turn around. "I used to train every morning, usually with my brother." She offered as an explanation. "You have a brother?" he asked. Absentmindedly the female assassin nodded, slipping her boots back on. "Yeah, Cas. He's all that I have left in the matters of family." Not wanting to talk about it she changed the subject, grabbing her robe. "We should head back. I doubt you had breakfast yet. Or that any of the others is awake at this time." That was the moment Desmond noticed her clothes. "How come you're dressed in one of Ezio's shirts?" Lucy looked at him in wonder. Then she told him dismissvely: "When I went to bed yesterday I left my clothes on the floor, now they're dirty. This were the first clean clothes I found." It was not completely a lie. She just left out the part where she exactly knew where to look and that she had worn Ezio's shirts before. The two of them made their way to the crypt where their supplies were stored. Just as she had always done, Lucy only ate a piece of white bread and a fruit, this time an apple. Toying around with it, she told Desmond, that he could explore Monteriggioni instead of working with the Animus today if he liked, as Shaun and Rebecca deserved a free day anyway, something Desmond seemed thrilled with. So while Shaun, Rebecca and Ezio were out, Lucy went to the stables. "Buon Giorno, Giovanni" she greeted the old assassin friendly. The horse master smiled broadly at her. "Contessa, what a joy. I assume you want to take our little demon for a ride?" She nodded. On her wish the stables had always been kept running, mostly by assassins that for one reason or another had stopped being active but had a sense of horses. He came out of the stables with a beautiful black stallion. His name was Sheitan - Arabic for Demon - just like her first stallion's. The Arabian Thoroughbred all those centuries ago had been a gift from Altaïr and this one was a descendant of that formidable horse. Lucy's first horse, the white mare whose name had meant Moonlight, had been allowed to retire from the exhausting service of an assassin's steed a year prior. Her thoughts had drifted off again as she had waited, now the female assassin took the reins and mounted the beautiful horse. It was soon that she had left behind Monteriggioni and was in the empty countryside that still so strongly resembled the one from the Renaissance. As she sat under a tree, the horse grazing peacefully, Lucy's thoughts wandered to the last time she had done this. It had been in an American forest, her horse back then had been a night colored Mustang mare, and Connor had been beside her. Connor. Though in every day speech she usually refered to him by his english name, when back then and in private she had always and would always call him by his real name. Ratonhnhaké:ton. A sad smile graced the first female assassin's face, before she rode back to the Villa to spend some time in the Animus before the others came back.

Down in the Crypt, Lucy was already expectet. "We got a problem", Rebecca told her. "What is it?" Lucy's mind immediately switched into assassin mode. "Someone's hacking us. And honestly? They're good. I've no idea how to keep 'em out." A few seconds og silence followed then a window popped up. "Luciana's favourite thinking place, the hour of Lucille's first kiss and day of Lucretia's birth. C" Lucy smiled. "Did he do anything else apart from leaving a cryptic message after you let him waltz in through the front door?" Shaun asked biting. Lucy rolled her eyes. They should really have a talk about his attitude soon. "No. Just that." Rebecca replied coldly. "Why are you smiling?", Desmond asked Lucy then, but she just shook her head. "Later", came her whispered reply as she turned to leave, grabbing a basket. "I'll go down to the village, getting some supplies." She told them and Desmond decided to come along.

Monteriggioni had changed during the more than sixhundred years since she'd first been there, but the small town still had the beautiful small shops led by the inhabitants. The biggest difference was most likely, apart from the obvious technical developement of television, telephone and electricity, that most families no longer were assassins but ordinary people, though they still harboured the secrets of the brotherhood as they had done for so many years. When they entered the small corner shop, the storekeeper smiled at Lucy. "It's good to see you're well." The elderly woman said when Lucy told her what she needed. "You too Maria." She chitchatted a little more with the woman before leaving the shop with most of what she needed. "You know her?" Desmond asked Lucy surprised, while they walked through the narrow streets. The blonde nodded. "Yeah, for a fairly long time to be honest. I've been here multiple times before." She came to a halt. "Fabrizio" The sign over the shop window said. A small bell over the door rang when the two assassins entered. "What can I do for you today, Signorina?" The smith asked, he too being an elderly man. A boy in his late teens stood by the firepit looking over at them. "Nothing for me today Fabiano. But Desmond needs almost the full deal, apart from the hidden blade he's got nothing. Could you see what you got ready to make and for what you would need to order things and we come over tomorrow again? I wanted to go to the market anyway." Lucy asked. "Of course. The usual stuff?" Fabiano wanted to know. "For now. See you tomorrow then." She said before heading back to the Villa with Desmond.

There she headed to the old kitchen and started preparing dinner. "You can cook?" Desmond asked. "You seem surprised", Lucy replied with a slight smile, not taking her eyes of her preparations. Cooking had always calmed her a little and there had never been a time when she hadn't enjoyed it. "You just don't strike me as the kind of woman to spend her time in the kitchen." That much was true. With her being an assassin came the ability to put someone on his back in less than a minute. Lucy smiled widely as she remembered how she brought Altaïr to his knees in two seconds flat without even touching him. She couldn't help but giggle at the memory of how Malik had laughed and laughed. "What is it?" Desmond asked curious. "I just reme,bered something funny from when I was younger. It's not important" And with that Lucy changed the conversation to easier topics. But in her mind she replayed how she brought the best assassin to have ever lived to his knees.

* * *

 

It was stupid really. Altaïr had bested her in hand to hand combat once again and she had been pissed off by his arrogance so she had proposed a bet. She could take him down in less than thirty seconds without even having to touch him. He had taken up the bet. Time to show him just how much power she had over him. They stood on the training grounds and a soft smile graced Lucretia's lips. Slowly she let one side of her dress slip from her shoulder and finally opened her eyes, looking at Altaïr from under her lashes, her blue eyes deep as the neverending sky and full of promises for when they were alone. It was funny, really, how fast the great master assassin Altaïr sunk to his knees. Malik, who had stood at the side to watch it, couldn't stop laughing. Grinning Lucretia pulled up the shoulder of her dress again and helped Altaïr up.

* * *

 

After dinner everyone went to sleep. Once again Lucy's feet carried her to Ezio's old chamber all by themselves. So with a shroug she sat aside Ezio's clothes and slid under the covers hoping for sleep to come fast.


	4. Third Chapter

It was early the next morning that Lucy woke Desmond. He groaned unwillingly, asking why the hell she woke him at sunrise. The female assassin laughed. "Come on up. You can't learn everything just by the Bleeding Effect. Because even if your muscles now how to work a skill doesn't make them strong enough to do so." The blonde threw his clothes at him. "Meet me on the training grounds in ten." She ordered before leaving him alone to dress up. With a small smile Lucy made her way down to the training grounds doing her normal routine until Desmond finally came down. "Eleven minutes, your late" she told him while finishing the last stance. Then the warrior turned around. "Take off your shoes and anything that could be a hindrance when fighting including any weapon you carry and set them all aside." She ordered, wiping some strands of hair that had pulled loose from her braid out of her face. "Because you and I" she begann explaining while Desmond said his stuff aside, "...are going to sparr" His head turned faster than her brother shot an arrow. "We're... what?!" "You're not afraid, are you? I could aswell have you do laps and basic muscle training if you would prefer that" Lucy told Desmond daringly. "No, no, I'm good, I just... You think you can win against Ezio's skills?" His tone was playfully teasing now and she had a hard time trying not to laugh out loud. "I won against Altaïr, I won against Ezio and I have like 830 years of experience. I can get by" she muttered with a smile before deflecting Desmonds first attack with ease. "You still have much to learn." Lucy laughed. When it was time to go to the city, she had proven how true these words were.

* * *

 

Lucy loved the market. The people here in Monteriggioni would linger for a little chat and the goods one could purchase were of excellent quality. The assassin lingered here and there chatting contently while buying what she needed for the traditional Arabian dish she had already enjoyed all the way back when she had still been Lucretia. "Buon compleanno, Contessa. It is a great honor to have you here on this special day", a stout saleslady congratulated her. "Grazie, Carola. Would the circumstances allow it, there would be a feast, but well. Maybe next time." Lucy smiled widely. It never ceased to amaze her how the people of this town remembered things so irrelevant as what occasion this day meant to her. Once her basket was filled Lucy led Desmond, who was mustering her carefully, to Fabiano. "Buongiorno, Contessa. And buon compleanno. As I remember you wanted to acquire some things for your friend, si?" "Grazie Fabiano. And yes, I need the usual for Desmond. Apart from the Hidden Blade, that is. What can you do immediately? What would you need to order something for?" Lucy asked. "I could do the daggers, maybe the pistola, of course a light armour. I figure for the cloak and such you will go to Alessandro, si? I would only have to order material for the bullets and the poison blade, unless you would be content with anything but excellent quality." The old smith explained with a smile. She nodded. "I thank you. Your deeds for the brotherhood are well appreaciated. We will leave the Hidden Blade here in whole so you can do the fittings. Shall we come by tomorrow's noon? After the siesta that is, of course."

When the deal was settled Lucy took Desmond to Alessandro, the taylor, to get some assassin robes fitted for him before going back to the Villa so Desmond could work with the Animus some more and she could put away the purchases. At the Villa, Lucy sat aside the basket and pulled up the hood of her robe before sneaking out to go to the meeting place.

It was strange, walking the old path again, after so many years, after all that had happened since she had last been here. It had been so long. As certain as the tides her feet found the way to the secluded lonesome tree. Tears welled up in her eyes as her fingers lingered on the rough bark in which Leonardo had carved the faces of her first two lovers for her. "Restare in pacis" She whispered her hand framing her beloved Altaïr's image. "I know you don't like too be reminded of the past but I figured you'd prefer this over me just coming into your little hiding place." A familiar voice said behind her. Lucy turned around. There stood, in all his arabian exoticness, no one else but Casim or Castiel or Cassian or Caspian or whatever he chose now. She hadn't seen him since she had started at Abstergo. "Hey sis. You didn't believe I'd forget your birthday, now did you? What kind of brother would that make me? Now come here and give your little brother a hug." Lucy laughed and embraced Casim. He had been the only constant in her life since the death of Altaïr. A low rustle clued the two old assassins in on the close presence of someone. The blonde - she still hated to think of herself as a blonde, too much did she love her usual raven locks - sighed."Desmond. Come out, it's not like we don't know you're there!" She called out. And really, it was Desmond who came towards them. "Sorry between Rebecca and Shawn I had to get out of there and then l saw you sneak out and I was curious... Who's that anyway?" Lucy sighed again. "Desmond, that's my brother, Casim. Casim Desmond. Well you know..." "What is he doing here? And how did you know where to find him?" Desmond sounded suspicious. It made Lucy and Casim laugh. "He send a message. I told you I would tell you later. He's the  _mysterious_ hacker. And he is here, because he knows way more about the pieces of Eden. He spent _ages_ researching them." It wasn't exagerrated to say Casim had spent ages researching it. He had. It was their legacy after all, Lucy thought.

* * *

 

Upon the return of Lucy and Desmond Rebecca looked up. And froze. "Impossible..." left her mouth in a whisper. Later when Lucy and the man that came with her were at the research table, Rebecca took Desmond aside. "Do you know, who that his?" Desmond didn't understand Rebecca's urgency. "What are you getting at?" "If I didn't know it better, I would belive he was the Eternal Warrior!" "The... what?" Desmond had never heard of that before. "Have you never heared of... You mean you're parents never told you the stories? You never read the chronicles? The Eternal Warrior is a legendary assassin born in the times of the great Altaïr, he and his half-sister build up the order after the Altaïr's sudden death. He's heroic, loyal, talented, handsome, and according to the legends immortal, basically the assassin equivalent to a fairytale prince. And you have never heared of him?" Desmond shook his head. "My parents weren't really the fairytale reading type and I ran away before my training was done. I didn't even know there was something like _assassin fairytales_ or  _chronicles_." He reminded Rebecca. She sighed. "Where the hell have you grown up? Anyway, broken down to the basics, the story goes like this: The Eternal Warrior was born to Lady Lucinda of Aragon, the - so the story goes - only daughter of Jesus Christ and Mary Magdalene, and an unkown father. It is said he had an older half-sister, a daughter to the head of the Brotherhood of Assassins. This sister, known as the  _Blood Queen_ , was the lover of the great Altaïr. After the sudden death of the great assassin, the Blood Queen, first female member of the brotherhood, took over the position as head of the brotherhood and with her brother she build up the order. The Eternal Warrior always stood loyal to his sister, trained the new assassins and became a symbol of all that was good. Through all times they led the brotherhood with a firm hand. He played a key role in sorting out the Great Trouble and he is said to be the one to assassinate some of the worst persons in history." She explained. "According to the _Chronicles of the Order of Assassins_ the Lady Lucinda of Aragon has infact existed. She was the goddaughter of Richard the Lionheart and a member of the Templars or at least she lived under templar protection in the castle of Acre. It is known that she had two children, a daughter by the name of Lucretia ad-Din Sinan of Aragon - the later Lady Lucretia of the Assassins - and a son by the name of Casim of Aragon. Lady Lucretia is known in the Chronicles as the great Altaïr's lover and successor. But after the end of the 6th crusade there is no more mention of what happened to them, it's simply unknown. But legend has it, that Luciana and Cassian Cellini da Venezia, Lucille and Caspian Rieu and Lucinda and Castiel James are in truth Lucretia and Casim."

In this moment, Lucy and the man came over to them. "Rebecca, I want you to meet my brother, Casim. He will help us with our research on the pieces of Eden, but be ready to leave on short notice, we might need to go to the Great Library." The technician's eyes grew wide, both at getting a close-up look at the possible Eternal Warrior - Lucy's brother - and the prospect of seeing the Great Library. She nodded. "Of course."


End file.
